The aforementioned machine tool for five-axis processing workpieces is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,640,313 B2. In this workpiece, a Z axis is formed by the pivot bridge being formed on a tool carriage which is movable in the Z direction. The pallet changer comprises two pairs of arms serving for receiving the tool pallets. During the processing of the workpiece the pallet changer is moved in a lower position in which the arms facing the workpiece slide are received underneath the pivot bridge, so that the workpiece slide is freely movable in the Z direction. Due to this embodiment it is true that the loading and unloading position of the pallet changer is underneath the pivot bridge but above the lower area of the workpiece slide. During the loading and unloading process numerous movements in particular of the workpiece slide are required. Furthermore, there is considerable required space.
In a machine tool known from EP 2 623 256 A2 the removal of the processed workpieces and the insertion of workpieces to be processed into the loading and unloading chamber is performed during the processing of workpieces in the processing chamber. This is referred to in the field as concurrent loading.
In generic machine tools pallet changers are provided which have two linear directions of displacement and are pivotable about a vertical axis in order to avoid collisions between the pallet changer and the pivot bridge.